Tienes una cita
by Maika Yugi
Summary: James y Lily hacen una apuesta, Lily 'pierde' ¬.¬ y tendrán que montar una cita a ciegas xa 2 de sus amigos... último capítulo arriba... ¿q ocurrió cn kano? ^^
1. ¿qué tengo una qué?

"Tienes una cita"

Capítulo 1: ¿¿Qué tengo una qué?? O.o

- Tienes una cita

- ¿Eh?

Me quité los auriculares (estaba escuchando la BSO de American Pie) y le miro con desconcierto

- (suspiro)- Tienes una cita.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no...

- La tienes...

- Si tuviera una cita me acordaría no?

- Verás es que...

- No... ¿no me habrás montado una verdad?

- Bueno verás... no exactamente, yo estaba con James, (suspiro) es tan mono!! ¿Lo has visto después del entrenamiento de quiddicht? Va todo mojado, la camiseta pegada a la piel... y ese pelo, me derrito cuando lo veo... es tan sexy...

- Creo que te estás desviando...

- Ah si... bueno, el caso es que él y yo hicimos una apuesta - se pone rojísima- y bueno... digamos que... perdí...

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- Pues... si yo perdía, tú tenías que salir con quien él eligiera...

- ¿Qué salga con quien Potter decida? ¿Y si me niego? Seguro que me pone a un monstruo...

- No me dijo quien sería, me prometió que no te pondría con alguien tipo Malfoy...

- ¿Y si no quiero?

Lily se puso aún más roja...

- ¿De qué era la apuesta?

Después de esta pregunta, era imposible saber donde acababa su cara y empezaba su cabello.

- Bueno verás, yo estaba caminando cerca del lago cuando de pronto...

__

- Lily...

- Ey Potter... ¿desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre?

- Te propongo una apuesta...

- Una apuesta?

- Si pierdes tu amiga Kano tendrá que salir con el chico que yo elija...

- ¿y si gano yo?

- Es imposible que ganes...

Entonces se acercó a mí, me cogió por la cintura y me besó... ¡¡James Potter me estaba besando!! Al principio no supe reaccionar, pero empecé a responderle... ¿Alguien sería capaz de hacerlo? Yo nunca me había fijado en James... ¿Cuándo empecé a llamarlo por su nombre? Un momento... me estaba robando mi primer beso... ¿Quién se cree que es?

De repente me separo de él, mira mi cara, una mezcla de desconcierto, ira y... ¿felicidad? Y me echa una de sus sonrisas...

Se ve tan guapo... me dan ganas de echarme en sus brazos y besarle hasta quedarme sin labios... ¿cuándo me volví tan cursi? ¿desde cuando sueño con besarle?

- Te dije que no ganarías...

- ¿Qué... ?

- Esa era la apuesta, dile a Kano que la cita será el próximo miércoles, a las 5 en las 3 escobas...

- Pero...

- Chao preciosa...

Me dio un último beso de despedida y se fue a clases de quiddicht.

- La... ¿la apuesta era el beso?

- Por favor tienes que ir... sólo será una cita...

- (suspiro) - Está bien iré... ¡¡pero me debes una!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*/- Miércoles, 1 h. Antes de la cita -/*~*~*~*~*~*~

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Estoy muy nerviosa Lily!! Dentro de una hora tengo la cita y aún no sé que ponerme!! He engordado... nada me queda bien... me ha salido un grano... ¡¡no puedo ir!!

- Kano tranquila, solo es una cita, no es el fin del mundo ni nada por el estilo...

- Si claro... pero no sé quién será, no puedo causarle una mala impresión...

A la media hora, ya estaban las dos en la sala común, ya quedaba poco...

- Hola preciosa...

- James!!

Después de la 'apuesta' se hicieron novios. Se pusieron a besarse apasionadamente, James echó a Lily a un sillón y se puso encima de ella, le daba pequeños mordisquitos en el cuello y ella echaba unas risas...

Yo esto no lo aguanto, James tiene muy poca vergüenza... me pongo aún mas nerviosa con esos dos ahí... mejor me voy ya...

Cuando llegué a las 3 escobas, todavía no había llegado casi nadie...

- Llego 15 minutos temprano...

Había solo 2 mesas ocupadas, en una estaba un chico, estaba de espaldas no podía reconocerle; en la otra había un grupo de Ravenclaw de 3er año tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla.

El chico que estaba solo, se levantó, fue hacia la mía y se sentó...

- Has llegado temprano...

Me echó una tímida sonrisa... él era...

- Tú... tú eres Remus Lupin...

Yo mato a Lily... la mato... ¿Cómo me había citado con él? Remus me gustaba muchísimo (aunque no lo reconocería delante de nadie claro). Me daba un corte increíble estar allí con él...

- Así tú eres mi cita... James no me había querido contar quien era... temía que me pusiera con un monstruo. Me dijo que llevaría una túnica azul cielo... 

Me volvió a sonreir, yo enrojecí notablemente...

~*~*~*~*~*~*/- Lily's room- Horas después...

- ¿Qué tal te fue tu cita con Lupin?

- ¿Lo sabías?

Me echó una mirada cómplice.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

- Ha sido maravilloso... Remus es fantástico...

- ¿Ya le llamas por su nombre?

- ¬¬ - Estuvimos un rato hablando en las 3 escobas, luego fuimos a Honeyducks y a dar una vuelta por el pueblo... (suspiro) fue tan tan dulce conmigo... no es de esos que intentan meterte mano en la 1° cita, hemos quedado mañana, una hermosa cita a la luz de la Luna...

~*~*~*~*~*~*/- Jame's room- Después de la cita...

- ¿Habeis quedado mañana?

- Lunático... mañana es Luna llena...

- No me había acordado... ¿qué hago? Le tendré que decir que mañana no podemos quedar... ¿y si se lo toma a mal? A lo mejor se piensa que se lo digo por que no quiero quedar con ella...

- Kano es lista y bastante madura... lo entenderá...

~*~*~*~*~*~*/- Día siguiente, después de clase de transformaciones...

- Kano??

- Hola Remus... ¿Qué tal?

- La cita de esta tarde... no puedo ir, me ha surgido un imprevisto de última hora, lo siento mucho...

(sentía como las lágrimas intentaban salir)- no... no pasa nada, otro día quizá... 

Salí corriendo... lo sabía, Remus no quería salir conmigo...

~*~*~*~*~*~*/- Lily's room...

- Lily!!

Kano lloraba desconsoladamente en el hombro de su amiga...

- No quiere salir conmigo!!

- Puede que sea por... otra cosa... no te lo tomes a mal...

- Yo... siempre he tenido muy mala suerte con los chicos... siempre me dejan tirada... creía que esta vez sería distinto...

- Tranquila...

Al rato Kano se durmió... Lily bajó a la sala común...

- ¿Qué le habeis echo a Kano?

Cuando lily se enfurecía, era mejor no encontrarse cerca...

- ¿de qué hablas?

- Ha venido corriendo hacia mí... llorando algo sobre Remus - se acercó a él y le señalaba con el dedo amenazadoramente- ¿Qué le has dicho?

James se adelantó viendo lo que se avecinaba... cogió a Lily por los hombros y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos...

- Tranquilízate Lily... no es lo que tú crees...

- Yo... yo tengo la culpa... no debí haber aceptado la apuesta...

Remus se fue hacia la habitación de las chicas de 5° curso...

NOTAS: Kyaaaa!!! ¿qué tal? Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir un fic de mi remsi!! *^^* La idea la saqué de... (nerviosa) yo estaba y... (coff) en fin... (coff) mejor no lo cuento... ^^U Me tengo que ir ya... he quedado con una amiga y llego tarde... ¬.¬ Se lo dedico a... em... a todo el que lo lea :D ok ok, se lo dedico a Isa (amiga de la vida real, non internet) por prestárme 'harry potter y el prisionero de azkaban' (el mío desapareció 'misteriosamente' de la estanteria ¬.¬). Los personajes, excepto kano, no son míos y todo eso... comentarios a mi mail marian_dark@hotmail.com

****

Dejad review please!!!!!

Maika Yugi/ 14/09/2002


	2. Miénteme

"Tienes una cita"

Capítulo 2: Miénteme

Sus manos acariciaban cada rincón de mi cuerpo mientras su boca atacaba salvájemente la mía... estábamos completamente desnudos, repirábamos agitadamente... bañados en sudor... me miró a los ojos y se colocó entre mis piernas, se iba acercando muy lentamente... me echó una dulce sonrisa... iba a hundirse en mí...

- Kano... - alguien susurra en mi oído.

- Remus...? - Otra vez ese sueño! Llevo ya mucho tiempo soñando conmigo y Remus aunque nunca había llegado tan lejos... Me empiezo a despertar y analizo la situación: estamos los 2 solos en el cuarto (los demás alumnos estaban en la sala común, y algunos se empezaban a dirigir al Gran Comedor), echados en mi cama y abrazados... me empiezo a poner nerviosa (y el sonrojo que no falte!!)

- Tranquila...

Parece que ha notado mi sonrojo, me echa un sonrisa tierna.

- ¿A qué has venido?

- He venido a hablar contigo... no me gusta que llores... -quitó una mano de mi cintura y la pasó suavemente por los restos de lágrimas que aún quedaban por los alrededores de mis ojos - siento mucho no poder estar contigo esta noche... mi madre se ha puesto enferma y tengo que ir a verla - odiaba mentirle pero... no podía decírselo, ella le odiaría por lo que era... un licántropo... un monstruo... no podía perderla, no a ella...

- No pasa nada... tranquilo... - notaba que estaba mintiéndo... ya me lo contaría cuando estuviera preparado... no había llorado por lo de la cita (bueno, en parte sí)... ese día le traía recuerdos muy desagradables... decidió no contárselo a Remus, él ya tenía bastante con sus problemas...

Me abrazó por detrás de manera muy reconfortante y me dio un mordisquito en el cuello, yo temblé ligeramente ante la sensación que me produjo...

Se levantó de la cama, y con algo de rubor en la cara, me cogió en brazos y me llevó al Gran Comedor...

- Uuuuyyyyy... que calladito lo teníais eh?

Cállate ya Sirius... 

Al rato de haber empezado a comer, entró la profesora McGonagall en el gran comedor (no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que no estaba), extrañamente, se dirigió a nuestro grupo, se acercó a mí y me susurró algo en el oído, después se fue. Debí poner muy mala cara, ya que todos me miraron con aire preocupado. Me levanté torpemente de la silla y salí rauda hacia la salida del castillo.

- ¿Papá... ?

~*~*~* Hacemos un salto en el tiempo hacia el anochecer en el castillo ~*~*~*

Narradora: El Sol se había puesto, Remus ya se había convertido en un hombre-lobo, y estaba acompañado por sus amigos, transformados en animagos, en la casa de los gritos (Hogsmeade). Una chica de cabellos morados y ojos marrones se dirigía corriendo hacia el castillo, hacia la sala común de Gryffindor...

- Hola Kano... ¿dónde has estado esta tarde?

- Lily... mi padre... ha venido a verme...

La pelirroja se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de espanto.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

- Donde... ¿ha... llegado Remus?

- No... viene mañana por la mañana...

- Yo... mm... me voy a... a mmmm... hasta mañana...

Este es el cuarto de los merodeadores... esta es la cama de Remus... tan blandita y acogedora como él. La gryffindor se acostó en la cama y se acurrucó como un bebé. 

Mi padre... ¿por qué? No es justo... -empezando a llorar - fue... su culpa... si él no hubiera... yo estaría y... Samantha... mamá...

Iba a esperar a que Moony volviera para hablar con él... era extraño... hacia muy poco que habían tenido su primera cita y se trataban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, sentía una gran confianza cuando estaba cerca de él (sin contar que le gustaba). A los cinco minutos, una suave brisa la arrulló y se quedó dormida.

~*~*~* Mañana siguiente o algún momento del amanecer ~*~*~*

Había dormido muy bien, notaba unos confortables brazos rodeándola suavemente, y una respiración en su cuello... ¿respiración en su cuello? ¿brazos? ¿dónde había dormido aquella noche? Abrió lentamente los ojos... era ya la segunda vez que se despertaba en brazos de Remus... se estaba convirtiéndo en costumbre - echó una mirada pícara por el pensamiento- de repente se abrieron las cortinas.

- ¡Están aquí James! Deja de buscar ya les he encontrado...

James se acercaba para asomarse, pero Sirius le tapó la entrada.

- En un tono muy serio - Será mejor que no veas esto...

- ¿Por qué?

- dándole palmaditas en la cabeza con la mano- Eres demasiado joven para presenciar esta escena... - con tono de burla - no quiero que me acusen de perversión de menores...

Los dos se asomaron a la cama y vieron la escena... estaban abrazados, parecían ángeles.

- Parece que esta noche lo habéis pasado bien...

Con todo el jaleo que habían montado, Remus se despertó y dio un brinco sonrojado al ver como se encontraban.

- Lo siento... es que llegué y... - parecía muy avergonzado - estabas dormida... no quería despertarte ... entonces me senté a tu lado ... tenía mucho sueño y... me quedé dormido...

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada... Vine por que... quería hablar contigo...

De repente, se puso muy seria, como si le fuera a confiar su vida. Él también se puso serio.

- La verdad es que yo también tengo que hablar contigo... debes saber una cosa... ¿me cambio y nos vemos en la entrada del castillo?

- Vale.

Ella se quedó ahí parada al lado de la cama mirando como ellos se quitaban las camisetas (NdA: os imaginaís a Sirius, James y Remus sin camiseta? ^.^). Entonces habló Sirius en tono sexy de conquistador:

- Kano... no me molesta que quieras ver, modestia aparte, mi bien formado cuerpo... pero... estas 'cosas' es mejor hacerlas los 2 solos... sin tanto público- lo dijo con sorna, y le echó unas miradas a sus amigos en lo de 'público'.

Recibió de respuesta un almohadazo de parte de la chica, que salió disparada por la puerta al tiempo que le echaba un último vistazo a Remus... (quien pudiera estar en su lugar!! *-*).

Se fue a la sala común a esperar que se cambiaran... pero... no estaba sola...

- Hola!!

- Hola... ¿qué haces aquí?

- Estoy esperando a James... por cierto... ¿dónde dormiste esta noche?

Se sintió enrojecer...

- ¿Remus? Uy... que prisa os habeis dado no?

- No... no... es lo que tu crees... 

- Si claro... vamos, a mí puedes contármelo...

- No, solo estuvimos durmiendo en la misma cama...

- y... ¿hicisteis algo 'mas' que compartirla verdad?

- ¡No seas tan mal pensada! Lo nuestro no es como lo de tu y James...

Un momento... ¿ 'lo nuestro' ? ¿cuando hubo un 'lo nuestro'?

Ahora fue lily quien se sonrojó...

- Aunque no te lo creas... James y yo no hemos hecho nada de 'eso'... él es muy dulce conmigo... me respeta... nunca intentaría hacer nada para sobrepasarse... ¿sabes? Cuando estoy con él... me siento volar, cuando le beso... no puedo despegarme de él... cuando estamos separados, siento un gran vacío... me duele... se convierte en algo, muy dificil de soportar... si a él le pasara algo... no creo que yo pudiera seguir viviendo...

Vaya... Kano siempre había visto la relación de Lily y James muy... 'física' demasiada atracción... no sabía que era tan... profunda... tan bella... nunca había tenido novio, no sabía lo que era poder estar con alguien, sentirte querida... ¡debía intentarlo con Remus!

El susodicho entró por la puerta y le miró... se notaba ¿preocupado?

- Lily... 

No se había dado cuenta de que James también había entrado... ¿Cómo estaba tan despistada? Nada más cruzar la vista, los dos tórtolos se acercaron y se abrazaron a decirse cosas tiernas al oído...

- (suspiro) - ¿Dónde vamos a hablar?

- Podemos ir a mi dormitorio... Sirius se acaba de ir con un nuevo ligue y James... - les echó un vistazo - dudo que se enteren de que nos fuimos...

- Vale... - le intenté dar un pequeño beso 'amistoso' en el moflete, pero se apartó... me extrañó su reacción, no era la primera vez que lo hacía...

Entraron al cuarto y se sentaron en 2 camas, uno en frente del otro...

- Remus... yo... (carraspero) hoy... vino a verme mi padre...

- ¿Tú padre? - puso cara de confusión...

- Por su culpa... no tengo familia... - hundió su cabeza en sus manos - él... es un licántropo - dijo lo único casi con odio - y... una noche de luna llena... se había peleado con mi madre y... la mató... ella me protegió - estaba empezando a sollozar - yo... mi hermana... la ví... tirada en el suelo... y...

Remus también comenzó a llorar... la abrazó fuertemente.

- ¿Por qué... ? ¿Por qué lloras Remus?.

Cogió la cabeza de la chica entre sus manos suavemente y le miró a los ojos...

- Yo... soy un licántropo...

- Miénteme...

NOTAS: uyyy!! He puesto la historia bastante mal :P La chica ODIA a los licántropos ya que por parte de uno se quedó sin familia... ¡¡y resulta que Remus es uno!! ¿cómo reaccionará? ¡os tengo preparada una sorpresa!

He hecho un dibujo de kano ^.^ (aviso de ante mano que mi dibujo no es muy bueno), voy a hacer también uno de ella con el uniforme (adoro esos sombreritos puntiagudos *-*) y otro de mi querido remsi! ^^. http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=96213

Este capítulo lo empecé a escribir a finales del mes pasado (el 24 escribí la mitad) y esta tarde, no tenía mucho q hacer y me puse con los fics :P un aviso!!!!: este fic tendrá 'como poco' 2 páginas de word (sin contar las notas), así los capítulos se quedan medianamente largos y no esas cutrerias que hago habitualmente ^^U

****

Contestación de los reviews:

PiRRa: He tardado bastante... mucho... demasiado en seguirlo ¡¡pero aquí está!! (más vale tarde q nunca U.U)

****

Lalwende: La verdad es que sí... y aún después de lo que has leído en este capítulo, hay algo aun mas triste y dark muajajajaja. Lo de sirius... la verdad es q no me fijé, en este capítulo no lo he metido (dado q lo echais en falta), luego puede q tenga un papel muy importante en el desarrollo de la historia... no digo más...

****

Marine: La verdad es q estaría muy bien... (suspiro) ¡q se le va hacer! ¿te imaginas tener por novio a alguien como remus? *-*

****

Crystal23: ¿interesante? La dejé como... en el filo... en lo más interesante... ¡me gusta haceros sufrir! ¬.¬ aunke tu luego me sacas los finales x msn pero en fin...

****

Gwen de Merilond: Otra seguidora de nuestro querido remsi!! Es q verás, ellos 2 ya se gustaban desde hacía tiempo atrás, se trataban como amigos pero... sin mucha confianza y eso (son muy tímidos).

Maika Yugi/ 04-10-2002


	3. Te odio

"Tienes una cita"

Capítulo 3: "te odio"

- Miénteme... dime que no es cierto...

- Es verdad... un licántropo me mordió cuando tenía 4 años, casi me mata... en vez de eso... me convirtió en esto... por eso, ayer por la noche, no pude quedar contigo. Mi madre está bien pero... no sabía como reaccionarías al decirte...

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué eres un... monstruo? Eres... igual que mi padre... me mentiste igual que él... yo... ¡te odio! 

- Kano...

Ella se acercó a él, le tocó con un dedo los labios... y le besó muy profundamente. Después, se alejó tal como se había acercado y se fue llorando escaleras abajo...

Se sentó en un sillón enfrente de la chimenea a intentar pensar... ¿por qué? Ignoró a todo el que se acercaba a preocuparse por ella... ¿por qué se había enfadado tanto? Ella odiaba a los licántropos... y estaba enamorada de uno de ellos... ¿por qué?, de repente alguien llegó, y la giró con suavidad...

- ¿Remus?

- Soy Sirius... Remus está... llorando y maldiciendo en nuestro cuarto, se está cargando el inmobiliario... James y Peter están intentando calmarlo...

Hablaba muy tranquilo... algo bastante extraño, era lo último que hubiera esperado de Sirius en una situación como esta.

- Es por mi culpa...

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Yo... él... me contó lo que es y yo... le dije que le odiaba...

- tú... ¿no le odias verdad?

- Le odio... por que a pesar de lo que es, no puedo dejar de amarle...

- ¿Entonces?

- Mi padre... también lo es... él... mató a mi hermana y mi madre murió para protegerme de su furia... él sabía que esa noche le tocaba la transformación, pero se quedó en casa... ¡lo hizo a propósito! Yo... nunca he podido perdonarle, yo siempre he odiado a los licántropos, pero al decirme eso Remus... no supe como reaccionar

- ¿Crees que a Remus le gusta?

- ¿Cómo?

- No eligió ser lo que es... tuvo mala suerte... la gente odia a los licántropos, no confían en ellos. Pero... tu conoces a Remus... ¿crees que sería capaz de hacerle daño a alguien?

- No... la verdad es que no... él... es una persona muy dulce...

- ¿Piensas que se lo merece?

- No... (suspiro) es la última persona que merecería tener que llevar esa carga consigo... no tiene la culpa... yo... le he tratado muy mal... ¿Qué hago?

- Ve con él...

- Sirius... muchas gracias por ayudarme...

*~*~*~* Habitación de chicos 5° año *~*~*~*

Dentro había una gran ambiente de desolación, libros tirados con las hojas abiertas, pergaminos y tinta desparramados por el suelo haciéndole compañía a la ropa... se asustó. Luego vió un pequeño bulto en una esquina del cuarto... era Remus... se veía tan indefenso. Se acercó a él lentamente, tenía restos de lágrimas...

- Remus...

Él levantó la vista... y la apartó rápidamente, parecía que no quería que le viera en esa situación, se sintió incómoda... se agachó hacia donde él estaba y lo abrazó suavemente, como a un niño asustado...

- Perdóname...

- No te quiero hacer daño... ¿me odias?

Lo dijo con un profundo y sincero dolor...

- No puedo odiarte... en todo caso... serías tú el que me odiarías a mi por una conducta tan egoísta...

- Gracias por venir...

La chica se levantó y le ofreció la mano, él se la cogió y se levantó trabajosamente... Tenía, la camiseta muy sucia y ella se la quitó (NdA: menuda confianza). Lo que vio la asustó... llevaba el cuerpo lleno de moretones... eran... él no se merecía esto... '_la gente odia a los licántropos'_ había dicho Sirius... se notaba que estaba necesitado de... cariño... se acercó más a él y le besó... lo disfrutaron más que la vez anterior, ahora era más 'libre' más necesitado, más ansiado...

Sintieron necesidad de explorar el cuerpo del otro, de sentirlo palpitar bajo la piel... probar el sabor de los besos en cada porción del cuerpo... la ropa empezó a estorbar, y ellos se echaron sobre la cama... todo empezaba a ser igual que en el sueño, solo que esta vez era real. Ahora podía sentirle dentro de ella, sentía su calor... estar mas cerca que nunca de sus emociones...

Después se quedaron dormidos, unas horas más tarde llegaron los demás merodeadores y se fueron a dormir...

~*~*~*~* a la mañana siguiente...

- Vaya... como sigáis así le vamos a tener que pedir a Dumbledore que te ponga una cama en nuestro cuarto... o por lo que estoy viendo, que te traslades a la cama de Remus...

Recibió otro almohadazo como respuesta...

- ¿Qué tal estás?

- Hacia tiempo que no dormía tan bien... (en tono tan bajo que solo él podía oír) vamos a tener que repetírlo...

- Os esperamos en la Sala Común para ir a desayuñar...

Se vistieron rápidamente, ella se tuvo que poner la ropa del día anterior, y bajaron a comer... Llevaban una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, cuando Lily la vió salir del cuarto de los merodeadores con Remus salió corriendo a su lado...

- Creo que tenemos que hablar...

Las dos salieron cuchicheando al comedor escaleras abajo... Los chicos bajaron detrás de ellas... Mientras estaban desayunando, James se quedó mirando el cuello de Kano con ojos raros...

- Oye... ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?

Todos le miraron...

- Parece... ¡es un chupetón! - entornando los ojos y acercándose - es enorme... tendrías que intentar tapártelo con algo...

De repente, sintió como le colocaban una bufanda en el cuello muy suavemente y le daban un pequeño beso encima de donde estaba la marca del chupetón.

- Gracias Remus...

Ahora fue Sirius el que habló.

- ¡estoy comiendo! No hagais eso... me van a entrar ganas de vomitar...

Arabella le respondió.

- Últimamente estás un poco quejica...

- Tener que verte todas las mañanas pone de mal humor a cualquiera...

Los demás echaron un suspiro de resignación... siempre que alguno de los dos decía algo, saltaba el otro a responderle, era como si llevaran una guerra 'silenciosa' para intentar demostrar lo mucho que se 'odiaban'.

- Pareceis novios...

Lily se puso detrás de James, para cubrirse de los ataques de esos dos, le echaban miradas que mataban y luego se miraban entre ellos aún peor (si es que eso puede ser posible).

Como era domingo, no tenían clase y se fueron cada uno por su lado a pasear por los jardines y recorrer el castillo...

Estaban a punto de llegar la navidad, ya habían terminado los exámenes y les quedaban unos días libres, se podían ver a las parejitas pasear por los terrenos del colegio...

Pero... ¿¿por qué se mueve ese matorral?? La cámara-espía se acerca sigilosamente cuando...

- Te odio...

- ¿Crees que yo a ti no?

- Eres tan... con ese estúpido cabello... y este cuello que me vuelve loco...

Ahora se podía ver a dos jóvenes tumbados en el suelo, un moreno encima de una rubia dándole mordisquitos en el cuello. Era una situación un tanto extraña, desde lejos parecía q se estaban peleando, pero si te acercabas y mirabas... 

Arabella se levantó apresuradamente y habló.

- No creo que esto esté bien...

- ¿Qué? Oh vamos... me ha costado muchísimo acercarme a ti ¿y ahora me rehuyes?

- ¿acercarte? Nunca has intentado acercarte...

- Claro que sí! Lo que pasa es que tu siempre me soltabas una estupidez y acabamos peleándonos como ahora!

- ¿yo? O claro... el señor mister-perfecto-me-ligo-a-quien-quiero no puede soportar que se le resista una chica...

- Sabes que eso no es así...

- ¿Ah no?

Gritando y alzando las manos.

- Por el amor de Dios arabella! - apuntándole con un dedo - sabes perfectamente que salía con ellas para sacarte celos!

- visiblemente molesta- sí seguro!

- Y... por lo que veo ha funcionado...

- No sé de qué me hablas...

- ¿No... ?

Él hizo amago de irse y ella le cogió bruscamente del brazo, le empujó al suelo (cayendo ella encima) y le besó apresuradamente...

- ¡Te odio!

- Yo también cariño... yo también...

NOTAS: tercer capítulo terminado ^^. Esto va a seguir (aún me quedan un par de capítulos más). Lo de Sirius y Arabella lo puse por que me encantan ese tipo de relaciones! Las de ni-contigo-ni-sin-ti ¡se me hace la boca agua cada vez que leo alguna ^.^ El próximo capítulo va a ser un -special- ya lo véreis... :P tengo muchas cosas planeadas muajajajaja ^^U. Escribí en algún sitio que Sirius iba a tener un papel importante ¡y es verdad! Si no hubiera sido por él Kano habría seguido siendo una cabeza dura y no habría querido entender nada! (el personaje está inspirado en mi... ^^U). Un saludo especial para PiRRa y Ginny por interesarse vía msn ¡y por ayudarme! Comentarios etc a mi e-mail: marian_dark@hotmail.com

****

Contestación a los r/r:

Lalwen de Black- Subí el capi entero, pero no lo pusieron en las actualizaciones U.U, no importa, así tienes 2 para leer ^^

****

Liza: ¿Tu cumple? Que morroooo ¡felicidades! (aunque con bastante atraso ¬.¬U). Perder el tiempo libre es ¡espantoso! Y más aún madrugar i.i

****

Rinoa: ¡me alegra que te guste! Sí.... (suspiro) Remsi es un cielo *-*

****

Ginny: Aquí te contesto a los 2 tranqui... ¿El insti? Sí, despues de más de una semana conseguí hacer amigas en mi clase ^^- ¿dibujo? O.o ¡iba a hacer uno para este capítulo! Pero no pude dibujarlo... i.i lo dejaré para el siguiente...

****

Crystal23: La verdad es que me gustó como quedó el final ^^. Cuando podemos hablar sí... la verdad es que me gusta pedir opinión a más personas sobre mis capítulos. Sip, creo que hablamos de dejarla sola. ¡muchas gracias a ti por escribir!

****

Please dejadme review!!!

Maika Yugi/ 12-10-2002


	4. Free&Easy

Tienes una cita

Chapter 4: 'Free&Easy'

Ahora podemos ver los pasillos de Hogwarts desiertos... ¿desiertos?... aparece en escena un moreno de ojos azules dándole una palmadita en el culo a una rubia.

- ¡Hola preciosidad! Ya veo que me persigues... ¿me echabas de menos?

- Sirius... ¡quítame las manos de encima! Sigues siendo el mismo pervertido...

Ahora Black volvió a poner sus manos en el trasero de ella y las fue subiendo hasta sus caderas.

- Arabella... veo que te sigues cuidando... - se acerca más a ella y la besa de forma desesperada.

- Nunca cambiarás... ¡aquí nos puede ver cualquiera!

La chica lo empujó hacia un armario y se quedó encima suya, siguiendo lo anterior.

- Te he echado de menos... creí que no te volvería a ver...

- ¿No habrás estado ligando en mi ausencia?

- ¿Tú que crees? - le echó una mirada pícara - me he casado unas 3 veces, aunque ahora estoy soltera...

Él le dirigió una mirada seria.

- No juegues con eso... - hundió la cabeza en su pelo - tú eres casi lo único que tengo... después de lo de James y Lily... esa rata de Peter...

- No vas a conseguir nada atormentándote con cosas que ya no tienen solución... ¿sabes que fue de Remus y Kano?

- Dumbledore me dijo que hoy vendrían los dos... hace más de 14 años que no se ven, ellos no lo saben...

Alguien abrió la puerta del armario en el que estaban, los miró de forma severa por la 'postura'.

- ¿Recordando viejos tiempos?

- ¡Kano!

- ¿No creeis que ya sois mayorcitos para andar escondiéndoos en los armarios?

Ahora llegó el cuarto integrante del grupo, se quedó petrificado al verla.

- ¿Hamasaki?

Sirius le miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿desde cuando Kano se había convertido en Hamasaki? Hay había ocurrido algo... algo demasiado oscuro como pudo comprobar al ver los ojos de Remus...

Se levantó rápido y se dirigió hacia él, provocando un bufido de exasperación por parte de la rubia.

- Tranquila preciosidad, cuando hable con el casanova tendrás Sirius para dar y tomar... * le guiña el ojo *

Agarra a Remus del brazo y se lo lleva de allí por un pasadizo a una sala desierta.

- ¿Qué pasó con Kano?

- Nada...

- ¿Qué?

- Un día... simplemente desapareció... hacía catorce años que no la veía... no pude encontrarla... no me dijo nada... se llevo todas sus cosas...

- Pero... ¿Por qué hizo eso?

- * suspiro * Supongo... que se acabó hartando de mí... ¿Quién querría vivir con un licántropo? Y lo peor... es que yo la sigo queriéndo... como el primer día... hoy... al verla de nuevo... Dios... casi me lanzo encima de ella... cambiando de tema, veo que tú no pierdes el tiempo con Arabella...

- ¿Alguien sería capaz de resistirse a mí?

Los dos echaron unas risas y salieron de allí, fueron directos al despacho de Dumbledore donde encontraron a los demás. Les contó la actual situación de Voldemort y un montón de cosas que no llegó a escuchar... ¿cómo hacerlo teniendo a semejante angel a su lado? Sentía que con solo alargar un poco su brazo podría llegar al cielo...

- ¿Podrías hacerlo tú Remus?

La voz del viejo de pelo plateados le sacó de su ensueño, sólo acertó a responder torpemente.

- Por... por supuesto profesor...

- Bien, entonces quédate un momento, los demás ya podéis iros...

Todos salieron por la puerta y ellos dos se quedaron solos... ¿qué haría? ¿cómo explicarle que no había escuchado NADA?

- Yo...

- Tranquilo, he visto como mirabas a la señorita Hamasaki... (él enrojeció) luego, estoy seguro de que Sirius te informará con mucho gusto sobre la reunión. Ahora, te estarás preguntando qué se supone que tienes que hacer (asintió con la cabeza). Me gustaría que volvieras el próximo curso a dar clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Pero los padres de los alumnos...

- Está todo arreglado.

- Entonces...

- Ya puedes irte.

No sabía como lo hacía, parecía que Dumbledore le leía el pensamiento. Fue directo a las habitaciones que habían dispuesto para ellos, había una pequeña 'sala común' con habitaciones para chicos y chicas. El sueño frustrado de Sirius era tener habitaciones mixtas, recordaba hasta haberlo visto quejándose a la jefa de casa. Era ya de noche, cuando entró, vio a Kano con un camisón que le hacía pensar que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Fue hacia ella.

- ¿Remus?

Ella le miró con cierto... ¿temor? Se veía tan indefensa ante la oscuridad de la habitación. Se acercó a ella y le cogió la cara con cuidado. Ella le miraba con ojos llorosos.

Se hundió en sus labios y la besó de una forma que hizo que a Kano le temblara todo el cuerpo. Dejaba los besos 'a medias' para hacerle suplicar más. ¿Era una forma de vengarse por haberle dejado? Si era eso, había conseguido su objetivo.

Puso un poco más de presión en el asunto y quedó aprisionada en la pared. Notaba su deseo por el camino un tanto atrevido que hacían sus manos (de ella) sobre su cuerpo (de él).

El castaño le dio un último beso resbaladizo, se deshizo de sus manos y fue directo al cuarto de chicos, donde le esperaba Sirus.

- ¿Qué tal fue?

Remus le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

- Te dije que funcionaría... dentro de un par de días volverá a ti...

- Eso si no soy yo quién va antes a ella...

- ¿Qué? Oh vamos, no puedes desfallecer ahora!, has aguardado mucho tiempo por ella, ¡que vea lo que se pierde!

- ¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda a nuestros tiempos de estudiantes, cuando hacías planes tú y James... Nos estamos comportando como unos colegiales... 

Se echó encima de los espesos edredones y pudo sentir, que al fin estaba en casa...

NOTAS: He tardado muchísimo en seguir la historia * lo siento * pero no tenía ni idea de cómo continuarla (para compensar he puesto muchos 'momentos kawaii' ^^U). Ya sé mas o menos como seguirla :P ¡¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo en todo este tiempo!! Tengo muchísimo sueño, y se me han olvidado la mitad de las cosas que iba a poner en las notas (sorry). Comentarios etc a marian_dark@hotmail.com ¡¡dejad review please!!

Nota 2: siento no contestar review (es para publicar más rápido) para el next chapter os prometo que os respongo!! (si me quereis hacer alguna question ponedla en el review)


	5. Why am I?

"Tienes una cita"

Chaper 5: 'Why am I?'

Un rayo de luz atravesó las ventanas de la habitación y le dio de lleno en la cara a una de las ocupantes del dormitorio. Se fue levantando perezosamente y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Le encantaba dormir en Hogwarts. Se sonrojó notoriamente al recordar su sueño, y la sonrisa se borró de su cara... ¿Por qué tenía que soñar con él? Mantenía su recuerdo vivo en cada cosa que hacía... le atormentaba... y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada... ¿Cómo explicárselo? Él no le entendería... le diría que tendría que haber luchado... haber sido valiente... _Gryffindor... _no creo que mereciera pertenecer a la casa de los leones... y todo... por su culpa... ¿¡Cómo un estúpido muggle podía haberle estropeado la vida!? 

Había sido una idiota... se dejó engatusar... miró el anillo que rodeaba su dedo y aprisionaba su alma... lo tiró y se fue rodando escaleras abajo hacia la _sala común_... ¿qué hacía la puerta abierta? Miró a la cama de al lado... Arabella... mejor no saber que estará haciendo.... soltó un suspiro de resignación, abrió el armario y se puso lo primero que pilló. Cogió la túnica colgada al lado de la puerta y salió a enfrentarse a la realidad que llevaba años evadiendo.

--------------------

__

Vino del mejor y muchas copas... había quedado para una 'noche de chicas'. Fueron a un bar de esos en los que los camareros están buenísimos y van sin camiseta y con unos pantalones marcando... (NdA: ee sorry, creo que me fui de la historia ^^U). 

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente y se sentía a morir, la cabeza iba a estallarle, tenía ganas de vomitar. Pero se sintió aún peor cuando miró a su lado y vió que estaba con un chico que no era Remus, estaban desnudos y abrazados... ¿le había sido infiel? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? No podía perdonárselo... era un ser miserable... dejó a su dulce novio para liarse con un desconocido...

--------------------

Se apoyó en la puerta con la primera sacudida de recuerdos... lo que había visto era la _mejor_ parte de la historia, lo que venía después fue una pesadilla... Alzó la vista y vio al licántropo con su anillo en la mano. Le dieron unas ganas horribles de llorar, se puso pálida y él al mirarle comprendió que era suyo. Se acercó a ella y se lo dio.

- Remus... no...

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero su orgullo no le dejó seguir hablando... maldito orgullo... Se fue... al verle salir, pudo notar como la vida se le escapaba de las manos, su cuerpo se volvió pesado como el plomo y su vista dejó de servirle.

--------------------

Una Iglesia... mucha gente... risa y felicidad por doquier... una chica vestida de blanco y un chico con un fraq negro... una boda... su boda... tenía una barriga que empezaba a ser notable... su bebe... uniendo ideas, cualquiera se podía haber dado cuenta del 'por qué' de la boda... una gran desesperanza la embargaba, no podía volver con su antiguo novio... se había convertido en una persona horrible y no le merecía... alguien tan puro no merecía a alguien como ella...

__

Meses después muchas palizas y... una vida perdida, él rió de forma diabólica y ella lloró por lo sucedido... su bebé estaba muerto, muerto antes de nacer...

--------------------

Se despertó, estaba asustada... había vuelto a recordarlo todo, miró a su alrededor, estaba en una cama... ¿se había desmayado? Colores de Gryffindor... por lo menos ya sabía que no la habían secuestrado...

- La enfermera dijo que el desmayo ha sido causa del estrés... - hablaba en un tono neutro, sin expresar emociones.

- Yo...

- Tranquilla... no te debes esforzar - hizo amago de irse.

- No te vayas... - tenía que esplicárselo... necesitaba saberlo... - ibamos a tener un hijo...

- ¿Qué? - la miró con estupefacción.

- Estaba embarazada cuando me fui... aquella noche... bebí de más... yo... - empezó a llorar y le contó toda la historia.

- No deberías haberte ido.

- Pero... la culpa era muy grande...

- Te eché de menos...

Le miró a los ojos y supo que lo decía sinceramente. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

à Next morning à 

Un chico moreno apareció por la puerta y se asomó a la cama, los vio abrazados y suspiró...

- ¿recordando los viejos tiempos eh? 

NOTAS: Fic terminado. Me ha costado muchísimo escribir este capítulo . Primero los maté... ¬¬ muajajajaja pero luego mi humor mejoró y decidí cambiarlo ^^ me ha gustado más como ha quedado este final, la historia se me fue un poco de las manos... -.- iba a ser más larga... pero no quería que quedase demasiado pasteloso y cursi... (aunque al final sí ha quedado así pero weno... ^^U). Comentarios etc a marian_dark@hotmail.com

Por favor dejad review!!!

Contestación reviews ^^: (Muchas gracias a tod@s** sois unos soles!!!)**

Victoria: Vas a hacer que me sonroje *^^* muchas gracias!! He tardado bastante... :S Mis musas se han ido de vacaciones antes de tiempo! ^^U ¡muxas gracias por dejar review!

****

Marine: *maika pone voz de heroína***** fue dificil! Pero encontré la solución :D Siento haber tardado tanto . ¡muchas gracias por dejar review!

****

Ginny: me alegra q te guste, no pasa na' si no dejaste review (a mi a veces tmb se me van las ganas ^^U). ¡muxas gracias por dejar review!

****

Mara: jejeje ^^U lo puse infantil porque después de escribir desde los merodeadores no me lo imagino de otra manera... ¡muchas gracias por dejar review!


End file.
